


I've seen what you can do with a dead body (but what about a living one)

by h0neybeebear



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Choking, Episode Tag, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neybeebear/pseuds/h0neybeebear
Summary: “I'm expensive…” Villanelle's voice drifted into Eve's ears. “Will you give me everything I want?”Yes. Everything...(Missing scenes from 2x05)





	I've seen what you can do with a dead body (but what about a living one)

The taste of bile was thick in the back of her throat, leaving an acidic, burning taste along her tongue. The bitterness is familiar. 

She knew she should be focused on the long, curved blade poking at her belly, and while Eve was distinctly aware of the purposeful placement and the possibility of sharing scars with the woman in front of her, all she could feel was Villanelle's hand. Her long fingers were splayed over Eve's back, holding her poised against the counter, and Eve felt each digit with it's own distinct pressure.

_ Chug. Chug. Chug.  _ Her heart throbbed in her chest, pounding in her ears with an intensity she couldn't ignore. The rush of adrenaline was leftover from believing she'd poisoned herself, followed by the anger at the sound of Villanelle's laughter to here… pressed against her, their mouths almost touching.

“I'm expensive…” Villanelle's voice drifted into Eve's ears, barely audible of the buzzing and the dizziness. “Will you give me everything I want?”

_ Yes. Everything. _ The words didn't quite reach Eve's lips.

She stared at Villanelle's pouting lips, stained red, her teeth white and vicious with a smug smirk. God, she was beautiful and hideous all the same time. She'd seen the monster's face, and she couldn't forget.

The blade prodded her stomach, and she flinched. Villanelle's brow arched, her head tilting, and Eve realized she was waiting for a response.

_ The Ghost.  _ Eve reminded herself.  _ The job. That's the real reason we're here… _

She nodded slowly. She felt stiff. She had waited weeks for this moment, always aware of the possibility that she might never see the other woman again, and now that they were here she felt like she was clinging to a precipice, barely holding on to sanity. Maybe, it was already gone.

“Yes.” The admission crawled off her tongue, and Villanelle's mouth lifted, her dark eyes glittering.

Her fingers tightened against Eve's back, and she tugged her closer.

“Everything?” She repeated in a teasing whisper.

Her mouth was close enough to spread heat across Eve's lips and jawline, and for a terrible, excruciating moment Eve wondered if Villanelle would kiss her. The more terrifying part was wondering whether she would have the strength to resist.

“Yes.” She blurted out again, roughly, then, “I- I need to brush my teeth.”

Despite the threat of the blade, Eve began to pull away from Villanelle's embrace, and she barely caught a flash of disappointment in the assassin's typically emotionless gaze before she released her. It wasn't the first hint of humanity Eve had seen. How could she forget the tears that seemed so real when she held her face in her hand? How could she forget the betrayal in her eyes when her blood as streamed across Eve's hands?

_ No. No. It's just a game.  _ She tried to tell herself, tearing her eyes from her beautiful, feral expression.

It was a lie, but a necessary one.

Her hands trembled as she rushed across the kitchen towards the stairs. She could hardly think to care that Villanelle would have full access to her home, the place she'd once been so terrified of her invading. Now, it didn't seem so intimate as the last time they had sat at the kitchen table, discussing psychopaths and shepherd's pie. Her surroundings didn't feel so familiar or safe. In fact, as she reached the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror, she couldn't detect a single inch of wallpaper or piece of furniture that felt like her own.

_ You got what you wanted, didn't you?  _ She demanded of herself.  _ Villanelle here...at your disposal… _

Inexplicable tears that she couldn't quite feel rushed to her eyes, and she grabbed the toothbrush. Niko's sat next to hers, and she clenched her eyes shut guiltily for a moment before grabbing the toothpaste. Struggling with the cap, Eve could hear herself breathing unevenly. Her fingers slipped more than once until finally the lid spun off, flying onto the floor. 

“God...damnit…” Eve whispered, sharply.

She left the cap, and directed the tube over the bristles, barely managing to squeeze out the appropriate amount. Shoving the toothbrush into her mouth, she vigorously scrubbed at the taste that the vomit - and Villanelle's presence - had left there. Holding tightly to the counter with her free hand, she squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to focus on the basic motions, a distraction to calm her heart.

_ Creak…. _

Her eyes flew open.

Villanelle stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Their eyes met in the mirror, and Eve's hand sagged. For a long moment, she could barely breathe as they stared at each other. Villanelle smiled, softly, unblinking, and Eve had to look away. Her mouth appeared too much like a hungry baring of teeth, and her gaze like a lioness prowling in the grass.

Focusing her gaze on the sink, Eve rushed to finish brushing, and bent to spit out the remnants of the toothpaste. With Villanelle's voracious eyes still on her, she wrenched the faucet on, and scooped the water over her face and mouth with quavering hands. The icy cold of the water was shocking on the surface, but did little to chill the heat that rushed beneath her flesh, deep in her veins.

She gasped suddenly, sputtering against the water when she felt Villanelle's hand on her hip. She panted, grabbing at the handle of the sink as Villanelle pressed against her, her hips meeting Eve’s backside with one tug.

She wrenched the water off, and a sudden silence took over the bathroom, save for the droplets slipping from her cheeks. She couldn't move.

“I should be really mad at you.” Villanelle murmured, and Eve's breath hitched.

She'd been so cold and reserved up until this moment, punctuated by taunts and jests. Her words now startled Eve, and awakened again a certain horror she'd tried so hard to bury after Paris.

“You stabbed me.” Villanelle continued, her hand sliding up Eve's side, before drifting between her shoulders blades. “You left me for this other woman? Why should I even help you?”

Eve panted, staring down at the sink. Her heart was slamming against her ribs, and though she didn't fear that Villenelle would kill her, she feared something that was almost worse, something more insidious and final than even death.

“I-I need you…” She finally whispered, echoing her earlier statement, her voice sounding raw and strange in her ears. “She doesn't mean anything. I-”

“What do you want me to do to her?” Villanelle cut her off sharply, her hand slipping up into the fine hairs at the base of Eve's neck.

She drew a sharp breath as Villanelle's nails scraped over her scalp, eliciting a shiver.

“I- I want you to… to scare her. Get her talk…”

“Why me?” Villanelle pressed, her fingers swirling into the strands of hair until they were completely intertwined.

“Because…” Eve's voice was thick and strangled. “I can't do it… I need someone more powerful than her… you…”

“I'm more powerful?”

“Yes. More powerful. More terrifying. More... beautiful.”

_ Beautiful???  _ Eve screamed at herself internally, clenching her eyes shut.

She could almost feel the smile on Villanelle's lips, and when she pulled Eve taut against her, they were both trembling inside.

“What do you think I will do to her?” Villanelle whispered, apparent excitement lacing her tone as she leaned in closer.

“I-I don't know…” Eve whimpered, her body dipping as Villanelle's fingers tightened in her hair.

“You don't know or you don't want to tell me?”

Eve felt a whine burst from her lips, unchecked, and she grabbed onto the counter with both hands. Her muscles were trembling uncontrollably, and all she could think was that she wanted to tell her the truth - every dark thought that had ever entered mind, and tried to eat her alive.

“Come on, Eve,” Villanelle teased, darkly. “ I know you've thought about it…”

Eve stared at the ceramic until her vision blurred, her body throbbing. She could feel it coming, the excitement, the surge of adrenaline, the all consuming thrill that seized her whenever she could analyze a murder - or the murderess - but what she was asking Villanelle to do was not murder, and she was not simply a spectator of the aftermath.

“I… I've seen what you can do with a dead body…” Eve finally whispered, and she vainly tried not to let her voice tremble as she released the thought that had long tortured her. “But what about a living one?”

A sharp breath left Villanelle's lips, and she pulled her suddenly upright. Eve's head was spinning, her heart pounding so quickly, so much harder than it had ever beat before, and then Villanelle's fingers were around her neck, feeling each and every throb. She choked, arching into Villanelle's arms as she felt the full measure of her strength. Her soft frame beneath the sheer black mourning gown rippled to life, and her breath was heavy and aroused against Eve's cheek.

“The human body can endure so much, Eve.” Villanelle whispered, breathlessly, her fingers tightening. “Much more than you could imagine. I usually like to make it quick, but for you…”

Eve gagged, her head lolling back against Villanelle's shoulder as the air escaped her lungs with every burning second, and her vision spotted to nothing.

_ How much can I endure?  _ The thought drifted vaguely through her mind as the world tightened down to a black, spinning tunnel.

“Is this what you want of me?” Villanelle whispered in her ear, her voice sharp as the blade she'd wielded only minutes ago.

 _Yes…_ _this and so much more…_

Before her eyes she saw the darkness that she could not escape, the shadow that had haunted her footsteps, and and the urge to finally fall into it overwhelmed her.

Her hands were tingling and uncoordinated as she numbly grabbed at Villanelle's arm; but she didn't fight or struggle. Instead, she clutched her hand to her throat, her fingers intertwining with Villanelle's longer, stronger ones. Villanelle's lips curved against her cheek, and she felt her excited breath. Her fingers clenched hard with crushing intensity, and Eve felt her face begin to throb, her eyes aching with the pressure. The sensations held her captive until suddenly, Villanelle's fingers opened, and she came aware again, gasping in raspy breaths. Her wide, blurry eyes danced across the ceiling and then towards the mirror where she could meet Villanelle's dark, devious expression staring back at her.

_ How much can you endure? _

Villanelle's eyes seemed to burst with fire, and her mouth trembled as they gazed at each other for what felt like an unbearable eternity. Then, suddenly, Villanelle took her arm and pulled her around. Her head still swayed, and she stumbled back against the counter as Villanelle pressed in close to her. She was breathing heavily, her eyes raking up and down Eve’s face and body as though she could scarcely comprehend Eve’s compliance before her.

Eve gazed back her, her heartbeat choking her where Villanelle’s hand had been. She wanted it again, and again, and again.

Slowly, she lifted one hand, touching Villanelle’s elbow. The fabric of her shirt scratched against Eve’s fingers, and she moved her hand upwards to find silken flesh. She encountered Villanelle’s wrist, and her thumb slid into the palm of her hand, causing Villanelle’s lids to flutter for a barely discernible second.

“I…” Eve’s voice scratched against the silence. “I want you to force it out of her if you have to…”

Villanelle’s nostrils flared, and Eve dragged her hand higher. Leftover tears from the choking still glittered in her eyes as she lifted her chin and placed Villanelle’s hand against her throat.

Villanelle stared at her, her palm resting almost softly against Eve’s bruised neck.

“You trust me to do this?” She whispered at last, her fingers flexing slowly around Eve’s throat.

Eve grabbed the edge of the counter, her eyes closing as an intense weakness pervaded her veins, a deep side effect of Villanelle’s touch. Her breath wavered from her lips as she sagged into Villanelle’s unflinching, steady embrace.

“Yes…” The admission fell from her mouth, and Villanelle caught her around the waist, bearing her close as she had in the kitchen.

Her fingers squeezed, and she leaned in close to feel the air push past Eve’s lips. Her mouth hovered close, close enough to brush Eve’s flesh, and Eve moaned a strangled tone of pleasure. In moments, Villanelle’s lips were pressed to hers, but to Eve it all happened slowly, her ears ringing with white noise, her body aching on the verge of black out. The sensation of Villanelle’s mouth encasing her lower lip crashed through the haze, soft, yet crushing, sensuous, yet vile. She was reeling, rolling in a sea of a sea of arousal as Villanelle’s lips moved with insidious grace, drawing her jaw open so that she could slip inside. Her tongue snaked over Eve’s teeth, curling at her palate, reaching to the back of her throat to steal what was left of her breath.

Even in Eve’s most darkest dreams she had not imagined the taste of her, poisoning her slow and painful, yet so sweet like a forbidden fruit. She wanted to gorge herself forever even as unconsciousness drifted closer.

When Villanelle suddenly released her, she felt like she was being jolted out of a dream. She gasped, her body abruptly taking in oxygen, giving her a headrush that caused stars to wheel overhead. Her whole body began to pulse, and she clawed at Villanelle’s arms as she came alive to the fact that she was aroused, unbearably so. The core of her being was engorged, pulsating and demanding, so much so that she wanted to plunge her hand down the front of her pants immediately.

“Oh, God…” The whimper was barely audible, scratchy and raw, as her fingers found purchase at the back of Villanelle’s head.

Her wide, bloodshot eyes darted across the ceiling before finding Villanelle. The assassin's eyes were wide and bright, cheeks flushed pink while her red lips trembled in a pleasured smile.

“Eve.” She whispered, her voice thready as she lifted her hand to Eve’s cheek.

“Ok-oksana…” Eve rasped.

Villanelle’s brow furrowed, her eyes shining, before she moved in suddenly. Her breath was rushed and heady against Eve’s lips, and she claimed her mouth again. Eve’s fingers wound into her hair as their mouths parted, and Villanelle’s tongue plunged inside again. Eve groaned, leaning into her as the kiss became rougher, more passionate, more messy.

The idea that she’d never wanted this was far from her mind, a distant memory that faded more and more with each passing second.

When Villanelle’s hand dipped between them, drawing back her shirt from her stomach, she could only whimper with desire. If her lips had not been prisoner to Villanelle’s she would’ve begged.

Her stomach trembled, contracting sharply beneath Villenelle’s seeking fingers. Below, her sensitive, aching parts were throbbing, wanting Villanelle’s touch with a want she’d never known. The desire was so fierce and primal that she could hardly stand. She sagged against the bathroom counter, barely holding on to Villanelle’s body as her mouth failed to return the kisses. Villanelle let her lips fall away, and Eve pressed her face into her shoulder, muffling the sound of her cries into her flesh.

Then, Villanelle’s fingers were plying open the button and zipper of her pants, her movements deft and fluid. Eve’s stomach seized and swooned as she found the waistband of her panties, and her hand slipped inside.

_ Oh god, oh god, oh….- _

All the world faded from her mind, and all she could hear was her heartbeat.

Villanelle’s fingers were touching her, delving betwixt her swollen lips. She was gushing onto her hand, aching for her in a way she’d so long denied.

“Eve…” Villanelle whispered, her breathless tone holding shock and arousal. “You didn’t tell me you-”

Her voice cut off as her hand slipped deeper, and Eve gasped, arching into her as she felt Villanelle’s fingers probing inside her. Her knees wanted to collapse from under her, but she arched her thighs open, nearly screaming as Villanelle’s paired fingers pressed fully into her.

“Baby,” Villanelle murmured, huskily, thrusting her hand slowly, “You should’ve told me. Why would you hide this from me…?”

Eve muffled a sob into Villanelle’s chest, her body hunching. It was almost too much to take, the touch of her hand a more torturous affliction than even the choking, yet she could not turn away. She could not deny the woman before her. She could not deny herself.

Burning with desire, she clutched Villanelle’s neck, and reached her other trembling hand to her sagging pants. Her fingers were uncoordinated and she struggled for a moment before she managed to hook her thumb beneath the waistband of her panties, and scrunch the material downwards. She felt Villanelle’s chest dip sharply as she disrobed herself. She was bared to her, the woman who had already stripped away so much of what she had once used to make herself decent to the world.

She lifted her chin, and her hazy gaze wandered across Villanelle’s expression. Her face was downturned, her catlike eyes focused entirely on her hand as it thrust between Eve’s legs. Her lids were heavy with desire, her mouth parted and wet as she sank down slowly. Eve hitched in a breath, her heart skipping a beat as she watched her lower herself directly in front of Eve’s hips, her dress billowing around her legs. She palmed Eve’s hip, and shifted her hand closer, her long thumb curving over Eve’s clitoris.

“Ohhh…” Eve gasped, her head tilting back as pleasure careened through her.

She grabbed Villanelle's hand impulsively, and ground her hips into the friction of her fingers, crying out as the added pressure wound the orgasm tighter. She heard Villanelle release an aroused exhale, and she began to pump her fingers faster into Eve's slick, aching passage. Her thumb circled her clit, dragging the hooded flesh away until she was touching raw, swollen flesh, and Eve was convulsing with the intensity of it.

Still, she did not release Villanelle's wrist. She bore down upon her hand, greeting the upward stroke with eager, greedy undulations of her hips.

The pleasure came quickly, almost too quickly. The sensations of Villanelle's fingers inside her was a torture that she would've revelled in for hours, but all too soon the orgasm came, rising to claim her body in an undeniable, inescapable rush of pleasure.

She arched back into the counter, and her fingers wrenched hard around Villanelle's wrist as she desperately scrubbed herself against her touch.

Her stomach spiked, sharply, before swan diving downwards, and her entire sex seized with climax of all that Villanelle had done to her. Her mouth stretched open, though for several long seconds she could not scream. Finally, the sound of her pleasure ripped from her throat, and she writhed upon the counter as Villanelle ravaged every inch of her body. 

Villanelle rose above her, and took her face in her hand, watching as Eve's expression twisted and contorted uncontrollably. Her fingers circled hard between her Eve's legs, dragging out the orgasm to unbearable lengths until Eve was no longer sure if it was one or two or three… All she was sure of was that she'd never felt such all consuming pleasure in her life.

Coming down from the climax felt something like a high or buzz, but still so incomparable to anything the world had yet to offer her.

Her limbs were twitching, and her body hummed in the aftermath. She could feel herself swollen and dripping between her thighs as pleasant surges of warmth radiated through her. She struggled to open her eyes as Villanelle eased her slowly off the counter and cradled her to her chest.

“Do you want me to do it again?” She whispered in Eve's ear, her voice light and joyful.

She was pleased with herself. Far too pleased.

Eve groaned, trying to find her footing.

She began to reach for her pants, stuttering, “No...no, I…”

“Are you sure?” Villanelle asked, leaning back with a half smile on her lips. “Because I'm pretty sure Mustache Man hasn't been-”

“Stop it.” Eve insisted suddenly, grabbing at her pants and yanking them up around her hips.

Her cheeks were burning, humiliation seizing her at the reality of what she had done. Her throat was aching, and she wondered how she would hide the bruises, how she could explain away any of this - to Niko and to herself.

“I'm just trying to treat you like you deserve, Eve.” Villanelle replied with an offended scoff, her brow furrowing. “It's very generous of me considering that you  _ stabbed  _ me.”

“I know.” Eve whispered, latching the button of her pants slowly. “I know I did.”

She stared down at the floor, her fingers poised at the waistband of her pants. Instinctually, she wanted to rip them off again, and spread her legs open, or maybe bend over the sink again, but logically, she wanted to slap herself.

“I'm a giver, Eve…But I have my limits. Don't forget that.” Villanelle said, her tone reminiscent of their kitchen standoff in a way that caused Eve's heart to sink.

She lifted her head as Villanelle turned swiftly towards the the hallway, her dress swirling about her feet.

“Oksana, wait…” Eve whispered, impetuously, rushing after her on weak, jelly legs.

She grabbed Villanelle's arm, halting her path towards the stairs, and Villanelle turned, her brow arched, lips in a firm line.

“What?”

“I...I…” Eve began to stutter, staring at her beautiful face as she tried to articulate.

“I waited for you.” Villanelle snapped, pulling her hand away. “In Amsterdam. You ignored me.”

“No, I didn't.” Eve argued, her heart racing fearfully in her chest. “Carolyn sent Jess instead. I had no choice!”

Villanelle looked away, her lip curling in disbelief.

“You don't care about choices, Eve.” She said at last with a shrug, her eyes narrowed. “If you did, I would not be here.”

She turned away and began to march down the stairs, her bare feet tapping against the hardwood. Eve stared down the stairwell after her, her mouth ajar.

She wondered if it would always be like this, flying high at one moment, then crashing the next, wondering which disaster would be their last.

“Come on.” Villanelle called back to her. “The car is outside.”

“H-how do you know?” Eve sputtered, uprooting her feet from the floor, and rushing after her.

“Please. I saw it as soon as I got here.”

Eve hit the bottom of the stairs to find Villanelle putting her shoes back on.

“I know you, Eve.” Villanelle murmured, tossing a glance at Eve over her shoulder. “Don't forget that either.”

Straightening, she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder and sashayed towards the door, leaving Eve no choice but to follow.

  



End file.
